


与神契约

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Clint, M/M, Top Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复联一后，Thor发现Loki的能量在消失，于是追寻能量发现在Clint的身上。原来之前Loki为了救Clint为牺牲了自己的能量，而这将可能导致Loki死亡。Clint决定不计前嫌和Thor到阿斯加德救Loki，却发现了彼此之间那剪不断理还乱的爱恨纠结，最后Loki以再也不能作乱的结果换回了Clint，并且选择变成一个普通人和Clint在一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上

Thor来的时候，Clint正蹲在史塔克大楼上的停机坪的隐蔽处，观望着楼下的车水马龙，以及不远处各种各色的楼顶广告，美女，美食，美景，一切看起来都那么悠闲，幽静，当然，忽略掉偶然传来的Thor的声音就更好了。“Clint，吾友，你在哪里？”Thor这个大嗓门，怎么没有把Tony从实验室里吵出来？Clint正想着，就听到Jarvis的声音，“Sir，请不要在大厦里和Mr.Thor动手，不然，Ms，Pepper收到账单后，会从华盛顿赶过来，强迫你去公司的。”Clint翻了个白眼，Jarvis你是怂恿他们两个去外面打吗？还有你明明可以自己拦住Tony的，为什么还要任由他和Thor吵。

“Mr.Clint，麻烦你尽快出现在客厅，Mr.Thor有很重要的事情找你。”Clint叹了一口气，才慢慢站了起来，悠闲地一步一步走向客厅。到的时候，Thor和Tony两个人还在吵吵吵，Jarvis站在一旁，一点过去阻止的意思都没有，Clint原来想走过去站在Jarvis一旁跟着观战的，在掂量了一下身高差之后，还是算了。

两个正在无意义吵架的人，看见Clint出现后就停了下来，但只是盯着他什么都不说，然后他还看见Tony的眉毛挑了挑。Clint一脸你们两个干嘛的表情坐在沙发上，恩，野性慵懒。Clint穿着一件深蓝色的纯棉T恤，勾勒出他的身线，有点长的头发随意地拨在一边，合身的牛仔裤使他挺翘的臀更加的挺翘，走过他们两个身边的时候，还闻到一股淡淡的香水味，一股撩人的气息。眼尖的Tony还注意到Clint带了小小的耳钉。

“Jarvis，check。”Clint和Thor一脸懵，Tony要检查什么？“Sir，这是Mr.Clint没错，这些东西是我帮他买的。”Clint翻了个白眼，这恩爱秀的，欺负他单身是不是。“Thor，你找我是有什么事？”还在思考着为什么jarvis为什么会知道Tony 要检查什么的Thor被一提醒想起了正事，脸黑的跟锅底似的，坐了下来。Tony嗅到了什么东西，也坐在对面的沙发上，欢欣雀跃的说：“是不是有关你那个弟弟呀？”显然Tony 的注意力在Thor更黑的锅底，哦不，脸上，没有注意到Clint不自在的神情。

“吾友，如果我的问话有什么不恰当，请你原谅。”Thor一脸沉重，拿起jarvis刚放下去的酒，猛地就喝了一大杯。Tony也收起嬉皮笑脸，端着咖啡喝着，“你和Loki是不是有发生什么事情？”Thor斟酌着用语，尽量不让Clint难堪。Clint不屑一笑，“我和他发生的事情多了去了，吵架，打架，你说的是哪一种？”

“Loki，回去的时候，母亲就说，他的魔法能量不正常，损耗了很大一部分。她祈求我的族人不要把Loki关起来，但还是没能劝阻得了。昨天，我去看他的时候，他的能量已经在流失了。母亲根据能量追寻到中庭，显示是在你的身上。”Thor一大段长长的咬文嚼字饶得Tony有点晕，正想开口反驳他几句，就看见Clint难看的脸色，难道Clint真的和Loki发生了什么?“Leggy，你不会也是阿斯加德的人吧！能把Loki的能量或者什么鬼给吸走？”

Clint随手扔过去一个枕头，“你才是阿斯加德人，我怎么知道这是怎么回事。Thor，如果你所谓什么重要的事是告诉我Loki的能量或其他什么鬼要流失，然后这会导致什么结果，请务必告诉我这个结果会危及那个骗子的性命。”Thor看着Clint湿漉漉的眼神，三分轻蔑，三分悲伤，三分嘲笑（其实他什么都看不出来），点了点头。Clint哼了一声，“代我说一声恭喜。”然后就起身离开了。两个人看着Clint离开的背影，并不能说什么。“不能怪Leggy，我也想说。”Tony耸耸肩，也准备离开。“Sir.Mr.Clint没有动放在前面的甜甜圈。”Thor和Tony不约而同的盯着那盒甜甜圈，太反常了。“母亲说，能量的流失有两种，一，被同样使用魔法的人强行吸走，二，自愿给予但是必须是两个发生过关系的人。”妈的，Clint在说谎。

果然，当两个人冲到Clint的房间门口的时候，只看见Clint离开窗口的一点衣角。Thor立马转动Mjolnir跟了上去，没几下就追上Clint。“Clint，easy。我不是要冒犯你。”Clint的弓箭正对着他，而且看样子应该是最新研发的那一款。“那就让我离开。”没有穿着战服的Clint拉着弓看起来美丽又危险。“但是，先让我们把事情解决好嘛？你和Loki之间到底发生了什么事？”Thor的话让明显有些暴躁的Clint更加的暴躁，“这又不关你的事，我为什么要告诉你？”

“那你是承认你和Loki发生了关系吗？”身后突然传来Tony的声音，Clint转身想也没想，就给他一箭。Tony翻了个白眼，把箭轰走。“Clint告诉我，是不是？”带着愧疚的Thor显得特别的温柔。“这又有什么关系？”Tony叹了一口气，紧张又暴躁的Clint看起来就像是可怜的小猫，令人责怪不了他。“我知道这很不对，但是Loki是我的弟弟，我想带你回阿斯加德去试试能不能救他。”“No way。”Clint很想离开，但是他一个人根本打不过他们两个。

“Clint，回去。什么都可以谈一谈，你没必要离开。”Tony看了一眼楼下围观的群众，他和Thor的出场方式都太轰动了，他可不想明天上头条啊，那根老冰棍肯定又要在会议上说他一顿。Clint也看到人群了，Damn，要是在这里谈论被人听到了怎么办？“对，Clint我没有要逼你做任何事，只是听我讲一讲而已。”台阶都到了这里，Clint也没有什么异议。他默默地收起了弓箭，伸出了手，Tony飞过去抓住他的手，便往史塔克大厦飞去。

原路回到Clint的房间后，Clint把自己扔在了床上，埋了起来。Thor和Tony对望了一眼，无奈的耸耸肩。“等你什么时候想和我谈，再来找我吧！但，不要太久，我不知道Loki能够撑多久。”Clint等到门关上后，才翻身坐了起来。“Jarvis，lock。”Loki odinsen，Clint闭眼倒在床上，想起那个人，仿佛还能感觉到那个人留在自己身上的温度，指尖滑过的触感。

他不知道为什么他会和Loki滚到一起的，只记得被控制的自己，在看到Loki向他伸出手的时候，犹豫了一下，便爬上他的床。Loki很温柔，撩拨起他的情欲后，才开始扩张，轻佻的话语从他的口中说出来，让他的脑袋有点眩晕。甚至被Loki撩拨到高潮后，他的脑中也只有臣服两个字。改变是在Loki进入他的时候，疼痛感让他的脑袋有一丝的清醒，听清楚了Loki在他耳边的话语。“My hawkeye,my clint。”宣布所有权的话仿佛烙印似的印在Clint的脑中。“Yes,I'm your。”Clint努力吞下半神异于常人的那根东西，前列腺的顶弄让Clint一阵崩溃，快感的积累让Clint的大腿有些发软，差点撑不住跪趴的姿势。

外表绅士的Loki在床上也是调情高手，优雅低沉的语气说着那些挑逗的话，挑起Clint兴奋的神经，让他觉得整个房间充满色气。作为半神，Loki虽然看起来瘦弱，但是体力也是不容小觑的。Clint以为自己作为一个特工，在床上不会输给任何人，但是第一晚就被Loki做到睡了过去。醒来的时候，Clint发现自己被Loki圈在了怀里，那根东西还在他的体内，没有清洗。他小心翼翼地滑下了床，清洗完后，便静悄悄地离开了。但是，当晚，他还是被Loki抓进房间又一阵的折腾。

当做爱影响到他第二天的行动的时候，Clint开始考虑找个人代替他去抒发Loki的欲望。可是Clint找了男男女女四五次。每一次，Loki都是把人请走，再把他抓进房间又一阵的折腾。他问过，但是，Loki只是抿紧好看的嘴唇，然后把他拉到床上，操进了床垫。直到他习惯从Loki的怀里醒过来的时候，Natasha的一顿胖揍，让他脱离了Loki的控制，Loki转为他的心魔。在Loki被带回去的前一天的晚上，他带着他的弓箭偷偷溜进关着Loki的房间。弓箭对着Loki半天始终下不了手，他对着Loki说，别再出现在我的面前。

晚饭时间，Clint离开房间去吃饭，其他的复仇者正危襟正坐在那里看着他。Clint坐在流离台那边切着自己的牛排，一边疑惑的看着他们。“Jarvis，怎么回事？”难得看见Jarvia没有在Tony的身边，不是三级智障生活不能自理么？“Mr.Clint他们在讨论你和Loki的关系。”Clint一口牛排噎在口中不上不下，差点呛死。“咳咳咳，我说你们，把自己手头上的烂事处理完，再来劳心我的事，好么？” “Clint，我们是担心你的身体状况，还有，Loki还和这个世界有联系也是很大的事情。”Clint翻了个白眼，队长那么正经的人，关心的只有后面那件事情吧。“Cap,不是我说你，你找到你家Bucky了吗？”坐在一旁的Natasha咳了一声，略有点不自在，Steve刚想反驳，就被Tony打断了。“Leggy，先别管Cap的事，我们想知道，为什么Loki的能量会跑到你的身上？至于，怎么到你的身体里，我们已经知道了。”又被噎了一下，Clint对着Tony竖了一根中指。“Behaviors。”道德模范的Cap。

“魔方在实验期间不稳定，光束打中了我。那时候，我半生不死。然后，我就活了过来了，至于Loki是怎么救我的，我不知道。”Clint咽下最后一口牛排，把盘子洗完放了回去，所有人都很惊讶，为什么Loki会救Clint。“Clint我能问你一个问题吗？”也就这个时候，Thor这个大大咧咧的人才会小心翼翼的说话。Clint抬了抬下巴，示意他讲。“Loki救你，是在你们发生关系多久后？”  
多久？Clint沉默了半天才说出一句，“很久。”期待听到什么的Tony翻了个白眼，一脸扫兴。Natasha在桌子底下踢了他一脚。“那你想好要不要去阿斯加德了吗？虽然Loki是个坏蛋，但他也救了你一命不是么？”Clint沉默着，似乎不想回答这个问题。所有人都再次沉默地注视着他，“好吧，让我再想想。”

“Clint，我们可以和你一起去，如果你担心的话。”Thor看了一眼Steve挑了挑眉，似乎想说，阿斯加德一定比纽约安全。“不管你家Bucky了吗？”Steve被噎住没有说话，而Natasha刚要开口说些什么的时候，Clint看一眼了她,“Dr.Banners.”旁边的Tony一脸凑热闹的兴奋样。“Leggy，我，我，我不用去找人，我陪你去阿斯加德吧！”Clint想了一下，突然开口问了Jarvis。“Jarvis，你的实体一天只能用多久来着？”“三个小时，Mr.Clint。”Tony一下就焉了。Clint勾起一笑，“修你的Jarvis去吧。我还没想好要不要去阿斯加德呢。”


	2. 中

话是这么说的，当晚Clint便偷偷溜到Thor的房间，正在脱衣服准备睡觉的Thor吓了一跳。“走吧，我们现在去阿斯加德。”Thor虽然惊讶于Clint怎么这么快就改变主意了，但是还是立马穿好衣服。“不用告诉Steve他们吗？”Clint悄悄地打开了门，看了一眼走廊。“不用了，Jarvis会告诉他们的。Jarvis，记得明天再告诉他们。”Thor还是不习惯随处所在的Jarvis，环顾四周看了看。“Mr.Clint，请允许我提醒你，你这样擅自行动，会很危险的。”Clint一边悄悄摸到阳台，一边和Jarvis说着话。“不是还有Thor和我在一起么？这个大块头会保护我的。”

“当然了，吾友，到了阿斯加德，你就是我们的座上宾了。”Thor的声音有点洪亮，Clint没来得及阻止，客厅的灯火就亮了起来，趁还没来人，Clint扯着Thor就向阳台狂奔而去。“快走，不然Tony就要从实验室里出来了。”“Mr.Clint，过来的是Captain。”Clint冲着摄像头翻了个白眼。“这个有什么不同吗？”话刚说完，Thor就甩动了Mjolnir,啾的一下，拽着Clint就往外飞走了，Clint只看见一点Steve的衣角。

Clint发誓以后再也不搭Thor的便车了，他站在彩虹桥上晕头转向，甚至差点一脚踩下桥去，还好站在一旁的Thor抓住他的领子把他拎了回来。Clint的到来并没有多少人知道。休息之后，Thor就带着他去见他的母亲，据说，是个魔法比Loki还要厉害的人。Frigga是个优雅的妇女，她微笑着打量了Clint一下，然后笑着对他说，“你比我想象中还可爱。”Clint庆幸自己没有喝酒或者喝水，不然就要在Odisen夫人面前丢脸了，丢地球人的脸。

“谢谢夸奖，Maden。但是我觉得帅气比可爱更动听。”随后还附赠一个调皮的笑。他是个孤儿，Thor的母亲给他亲切的感觉，让他忍不住想和她多聊几句。Frigga的笑意更深了，Thor从小一副熊孩子的模样，过于调皮，而Loki过于安静，像Clint这样宜动宜静的孩子，她倒想多接触一下。“帅气的人很多，但是帅气又可爱的人可不是多见的。”Thor有点哀怨，母亲从不会这样和自己说话。

“Mother，我带Clint回来治Loki的。”眼见他们两个聊天聊回地球了，Thor才赶忙提起正事。被Thor提醒才想起正事的两个人，Frigga拉过Clint的手，“来吧，孩子！我先给你检查一遍，再看看有什么办法可以治疗Loki。”想起正事的Clint有点别扭，他和Loki发生过关系，想必Frigga一定也知道，那她到底会怎么看待自己的？虽然她是掌管爱情与婚姻的女神，但对于自己的儿子，哦不，养子，但听Thor说u，Frigga很喜欢Loki的，甚至比Thor还要喜欢。Clint在走神的时候，Frigga已经检查完了，但是她一脸沉重的拉过Thor。“Loki的能量在维持Clint的生命，恐怕抽取出来，Clint就活不了了，但是Loki又想让他活下去。”

“Clint，如果不介意，今天就先在我的宫殿里住下吧！”Frigga没理会还反应不过来的Thor，已经考虑好该怎么办了。Clint才回过了头，“我们不去给Loki治疗了吗？”Clint可不怎么想在这里待着，这里是Thor长大的地方，也即是Loki长大的地方。“Loki的事明天再说，作为阿斯加德的客人，我们要先好好招待你。”怎么有种养肥了好宰的感觉，Clint一脸莫名其妙的和Frigga走了出去，而Thor一脸委屈的跟在他们的身后。“母亲，我都好久没有住过你的宫殿了，Clint才第一次来，你怎么就。。。”Thor突然想到什么闭了嘴。

“如果你不每一次去都挑逗我的侍女，我的宫殿很欢迎你。”Frigga瞪了一眼Thor，你别给我说漏嘴了。Clint住的房间是一间很古典的房间，充满着英伦风情，极大的床边是一排的书架，上面有各种他看不懂的文字书籍，甚至还有各种的茶具酒具，书桌上还有各色纸张，以及古老的鹅毛笔。悬挂在墙上的有各色的古典画，西方的油画，东方的山水画。作为一个特工，Clint本能地在三分钟的时间内，把这个房间可疑的角落察看了一遍。翻不出什么之后，Clint倒在了床上，静静地待着，他想出去走走，但这太不礼貌了，何况，没有通风管让他爬。

安静不到几分钟，就有人把门敲得震天响，配合着那大嗓门，“Clint，吾友，开一下门。”Clint不忍直视的捂了一下自己的眼睛，才起身去开门。Thor站在门口，拿着一套衣服，“吾友，我母亲今天晚上举行宴会，你要换一套衣服。”Clint挑挑眉，看着那套阿斯加德风格的衣服，这里的人不都是很高吗？有适合他的衣服，“我很好奇，这衣服是谁的？”Clint接过衣服，这衣服的风格和Thor身上的那一套相差很多。Thor不自在的咳了一声，“是我小时候的。”Clint想着你这家伙还有品味好的时候，突然反应过来，“砰”的一声把门关上。Thor一脸委屈走开，说实话还被给脸色看。

在Tony聚会的时候，他已经领略过阿斯加德的酒了，他在宴会上喝也不是，不喝也不是，勉强喝了几杯之后就撑不住了，一觉睡到天亮。

Clint是被Thor弄醒的，坐起来的时候，他感觉酒劲还没有过去呢，然后就晕晕沉沉的跟着碎碎念的Thor走。走到后面才算清醒过来，然后他很懊恼，武器都放在房间里，作为一个特工，太粗心了。

他曾想象过再一次见到Loki的情况，肯定是二话不说，拉弓射箭，并且是威力最大的箭。Thor比他先两步走近关着Loki的牢房，然后Clint就听见Loki像从前一样，嘲讽的语气，优雅的口音，以及目空一切的语言，然后就在他走近的时候静止了，卸去战服的Loki头发散乱，脸色惨白，靠坐在墙边，四周的东西都被毁得乱七八糟，而脚底是斑驳的血痕，原来满不在乎的脸在看见Clint的时候变成面无表情。“哇哦，复仇者们，黑寡妇，美国队长在哪儿呢？怎么，来审判我么，蝼蚁们？”嘲讽的语气一如既往，Clint恨不得手上有弓箭，一把射死他。

“Loki，Clint是过来治你的，你身上魔法的能量在消失，母亲说这会害你失去生命的。”Loki怀疑似的看了Clint一眼，“那你应该知道我为什么那么做的。”Loki满不在乎的一挥手，把椅子回复成原样，然后坐到椅子上。“母亲她知道一个咒语，既可以救你，也可以救Clint。”Clint一愣，“救我，是什么意思？”Loki勾起若无的一笑，无奈或者宠溺，看了Clint一眼，没打算说什么。Thor无奈的叹了一口气，“Loki的能量在维持你的生命，一旦能量抽离你的身体，你应该就会死去。当然，我们不会让这件事发生的。”Clint不知不觉离Thor远了一步。

“你似乎认为我不知道那个咒语。”“你为什么还要？”Loki哼了一声，“如果用那个咒语，则意味着今后我的能力就没有那么强了，顶多用来玩些小把戏，最多用于自保。而那时候有权杖在，那样做对我毫无损失。”Clint看着那个人换了个优雅的姿势，嘴角含笑的说出那些令人生气的话。“你为什么救我？”Clint走向前两步，隔着透明的魔法罩看着Loki，而他又只是轻轻的一笑。“你又有什么立场来问我呢，小鹰？”

“我当然有立场来问你，那是我的生命。”Clint突然变得很激动，一拳打在毫无反应的魔法罩上，“我不希望我的生命是在牺牲某个人的生命之上的。”Thor忽然能想到Clint想起了一个人，想说什么的时候，Loki突然开了口，“是你记忆中那个叫Pietro的吗？”Clint退后了一步，“你知道？”“Loki，你能看到Clint的记忆，还是？”Thor突然想起Loki的施在Clint身上的魔法，如同植入了大半个灵魂，“怎么，害怕了？在能量流失之前，无论他看到什么，听到什么，我全部都可以知道。”这也是Loki救Clint的原因吗？无论Clint受不受他的控制，他都可以知道。

“所以，Loki，你到底为什么这么做？”Thor的语气里有掩不住的痛苦，他从小看到大的弟弟，就因为王位变成这样？“为什么？”Clint看着Loki突变狰狞的面孔，突然想起他被Loki控制住的时候，Loki在他耳边的那些喃喃自语，那时的Loki看起来那么脆弱，那么让人不忍心责怪他。“那你说为什么父亲不告诉我是冰霜巨人？你说，为什么所有人都讨厌我，就因为我那些小小的玩笑？甚至，我在为保护阿斯加德而受苦的时候，所有人都嘲笑我。那时候，你为什么不问为什么？哦，对了，因为我是万恶的冰霜巨人，父亲收留了可怜的我就该感恩戴德，甚至，犯一个小小的错误都是不可原谅的？”

Clint忽然间懂了为什么那个时候他接受了Loki。小时候，他作为马戏团的成员日复一日的训练，挨打受饿那是正常的事。如果你没有足够的能力上舞台表演，没有人会看见你。而他，因为瘦小的身材，经常被围堵在角落里，被别人嘲落，忍受那些为了发泄怨恨而落在他身上的拳脚。逃跑，换来的是更加惨烈的毒打。成为特工之后，他习惯的将过去埋在过去，他看不起在马戏团挨打的自己，他看不起只能战战兢兢往上爬的自己，他看不起那个会自怨自艾的自己。所以他习惯以半真半假的态度面对别人，习惯的扛起责任，习惯的把所有的错误归为自己的不努力和不够出色。他不像Banners有那么强的能力，他也不是Natasha，一开始就是训练来当特工的，他也不像Tony，身后有万贯家财，有与政府对峙的能力。他也不是Thor，想不干就不干，他身后还有整个神族，他也不像Cap，代表美国精神，一呼百应，即使是政府也要给他三分薄面。他只不过是那个不想挨打受饿的瘦小男孩。

而Loki，即使有着和Thor不相上下的能力，也得不到王位。即使是小小的恶作剧，也会被人谴责。即使帮助了阿斯加德免受战争，以母马之身诞下Sleipnir,换来的不过是嘲讽与不承认。他自怨自艾过，以为自己哪里不够好？哪里做错了？哪里错得过分了？而结果才发现，原来不过是因为自己是异族人，是他们眼中万恶的冰霜巨人。他们没有错，而是错在不能决定他们的出身，但是他和Loki最大的不同是，他接受，努力往上爬，而Loki不能接受，造反。而这也恰恰是他心软的原因之一，神，不过是能力变强的人而已。

Loki还在和Thor对峙着，他们两个谁也不能理解谁。他们两个看似拥有相同的童年，但是站在不同角度上看，一个是黑白参半，一个是五彩纷华。

“Thor，让我进去。”Loki和Thor都很惊讶，都不知道Clint的想法。“Clint，Loki他不愿意用那个咒语，可能他。。。。。”Clint做了个手势打住了Thor的话头，“我的生命原本就是因为他才能延续下去的，即使他杀了我，就当做Clint Barton已经死在了那场战争中。”Clint看了一眼抿紧嘴唇的Loki，毫不犹豫走到了魔法罩的旁边。“Clint吾友，你不必要这样，我们还可以再谈一谈，我们也可以让我的母亲来进行这一个咒语。”Clint轻轻地摇一摇头，示意Thor让他进去。Thor看了一眼Loki，好像在警告他说，不要伤害Clint，而Loki仅仅是退后了两步，一脸冷淡。“Thor，无论接下来发生什么事，你不要冲动，也不要把我救出来。如果出来，我希望，是我自己走出来。”


	3. 下

Clint并没有走得很近，只是站在不远处，“Loki，还记得我对你说的最后一句话吗？”Loki将双手负在身后，轻蔑一笑。“再见到你，一定会杀了你的。可是，Agent.Barton，你似乎一件武器都没有呢！”Clint一脸无所谓的耸了一下肩，“反正你的魔法能量在消失，不是吗？或许我还能打得过你！”Clint随意的脱下外袍,找了个地方靠在一边。“是吗？”Loki微微一笑，打了个响指，Clint感到一阵冷风吹过，有点冷，但也是仅仅有点冷。“看到了吧，你的魔法。”Clint只是双手抱臂，假装什么都没有发生。

Loki眨了眨眼睛，又打了一个响指，但似乎对Clint没有什么作用。“你别以为我不能对你怎么样，我可以。。。”Loki刚冲动想说那一句话，却又突然抿紧了嘴。Clint向前走一步，“取走它。”“你别以为我不敢。”Loki突然走上前，抓住Clint的手臂，却没有了下一个动作。Clint反手轻松地挣脱了他，并且把Loki抵在了墙上。“为什么？”Loki又只是一笑。“Nothing。”打了个响指挣开了Clint的手。Clint在他转身的时候，抓住了他的领子，再次把Loki压在了墙上。“惹怒你才能达到目的？”Clint的眼睛忽然眯了一下，Loki刚反应过来，脸上就挨了一拳，Loki偏了一下头，余光看到Thor向前走了一步，神色紧张。

忽然间打了个响指，双手抓住Clint的手，迫使他往后退去。Clint没能挣开Loki的手，往后退了几步。突然往后倒去，在忽然的惊慌中，他迫使自己抓住了Loki，然后两个人就这么倒在了床上。Loki看着那双瞬间掩去惊慌的蓝色眼睛，想开口说些什么。“哇哦，原来你也那么的主动。”Clint动了动，挣不开Loki，“取走它。”Loki看着Clint的表情，很是玩味。“你很讨厌，救你的那个人是我？”

“No。”Clint索性不动了，Loki忽然趴在Clint的脖间深呼吸了一口气，Clint想躲避开来，却从Loki的肩膀上看见Thor紧张犹豫的神色。“你昨天在Frigga的寝宫住？”Loki的双眼眯上，忽然间又认真的打量了一下Clint身上的衣服。“我那哥哥还不笨，想用他的衣服掩盖掉那味道。”Clint有些懵，这个头脑不正常的神又在想什么？Loki忽然挑起Clint的下巴，啾的一声，亲了Clint一口。“你应该知道Frigga是掌管爱与婚姻的神袛吧！”Clint翻了个白眼，这不是废话吗？为了了解你们阿斯加德，特工们都快把北欧神话故事给翻烂了。“那你知道Frigga的宫殿有什么作用吗？还有，你住的那个房间，是我的房间，我从小到大就住在Frigga的宫殿里面，接受着她的祝福。”Clint的心里一大段粗话翻腾而过，他就不应该相信阿斯加德的任何一个神。“Damn，你个邪神，取走你的能量。”Clint用力地挣开来，似乎要和Loki开打的前兆。Loki不知从哪里摸出一根粗绳子，轻易地将Clint的手绑住，当然，过程中他的下腹遭到了Clint的一击。Loki压住了Clint的双腿，坐了起来。“你到底想干嘛？取走它或杀了我？”Clint并没有什么耐心，不能掌控局面让他乱了分寸，和Loki斗智，鬼知道那个脑袋在想什么啊！

“No,除非你告诉我，为什么？”Clint不死心地继续挣扎着手里的绳子，“什么为什么？我不是说了吗？”Clint看着Loki的双眼，突然在想为什么Loki执意不肯取走它，“你喜欢我，不是吗？”Loki掐住了Clint的脖子，“别随意猜测我的想法，My Hawkeye。”Clint的下巴被抬高，看不见Loki的表情。“那就取走它。”隔了一会，Clint感觉到掐在自己脖子上的双手渐渐松了力道。“为什么，你能看清楚我对你心思，而我，却一直了解不到你，即使是我在控制你的时候。”Clint看着Loki悲伤的表情，闭上了嘴，在心里默念着，不要被迷惑，不要相信他。Loki突然亲了一下Clint的唇。“哦，我好像知道了，My Hawkeye。你讨厌的，是无能为力的自己。你讨厌的，是与死亡有牵扯的你。你讨厌的，是不能控制的自己。”Loki忽然伸手解开Clint的衣服。“Loki，don't。”Clint的声音有些发抖，以前和Loki做爱，他还能安慰自己，那是自己被控制的时候，但现在他做不到欺骗自己。

“为什么不呢，Hawkeye？哦，对了，你讨厌不能控制的自己，你讨厌不能掌控局面，不是吗？”Loki解衣服的手更快了，没几下，Clint的衣服就全部敞开了。“Loki，don't。”Clint开始发抖，因为快感。“怎么，不想要，可以呀，你让Thor开门就可以了。我哥会很乐意让你出去的。”Loki在他身上撩拨的双手依旧温柔细腻，粗糙的舌苔在他的皮肤上吮吸着，异样却又快感不断。“怎么样，My Hawkeye？”衣衫整洁的神在他的身上各种撩拨，也一直在诱惑他，让他离开。

一直被绑住的手突然挂在Loki的脖子上，Loki就被拉了过去。“要就快点，别啰嗦。”Clint挺了一下下身，摩擦着两个人同样兴奋的下面。Loki把Clint抱了起来，背对着Thor。“Brother，怎么，想继续观看，还是回避一下？”Thor的脸色很难看，“Clint，吾友。”Clint刚要开口回答Thor，却冷不丁地被Loki的手指堵了回去，“含着它，不然等一下你就要受苦了。”Loki挑衅地看了一眼Thor，另一只手扒下Clint的裤子，然后看着Thor一脸铁青的走出去。

Loki醒过来的时候，Clint已经不见了，Thor坐在外面，半是得意半是开心。Loki瞪着Thor，突然想起了什么，试了试自己的能力，才发现，什么都使不出来。“你们是怎么做到的？”Loki的心里已经明白的差不多了，最懂他的莫过于Frigga，如果是Frigga策划的这一切，他可能就会上当。但关键是Clint，怎么会同意Frigga的做法，他不是应该恨他吗？“Frigga把咒语教给Clint，告诉我们说，最差的办法就是强行施行咒语，但是，没想到Clint竟然选择趁你睡着的时候施行咒语。”看着Loki沉下来的脸，Thor反而笑了。“Clint不欠你什么，所以别把他当作宠物看待，别把他当作玩弄于股掌之间的棋子，如果你真的喜欢他的话。”

Loki冷笑的脸就那么僵住了，为什么所有人都看得出他对那只小鹰的感觉？“你是怎么知道的？”Clint并不会告诉Thor，如果不是因为他救过他一命，那只小鹰甚至来看他都不会，然而，以后也许就没有机会在见到他了。“Mother说的，她说，你从小就没有喜欢什么东西，估计Clint是你真正喜欢上的第一个人，只是可惜你自己不敢承认。”什么都瞒不过Frigga，加上她作为爱与婚姻的守护神，让Clint住进他的房间，其实是想让他们两个都认清自己的内心吧？“那他呢？”loli闭上眼倒在了床上。

“Clint已经回中庭了。临走前他说，他不再欠你什么，如果，下次想见他，你得跑一趟去中庭，他不会来阿斯加德见你了。”Loki忽然勾起一笑，还好，一切都还好。

Thor再来的时候，Clint正在陪着Bucky在调戏Jarvis。没错，老冰棍找到了另一只老冰棍，Jarvis的实体也终于好了，Natasha陪博士去某个小岛二人世界了。Tony和Steve去神盾局和高层开会了。正玩得开心的时候，Thor那个大嗓门就出现了，“吾友们，我来了。”Clint翻了个白眼，看着Bucky一脸的惊讶，“那个神又来了？”如此高调的出场，老冰棍们还是觉得很惊讶。“Thor，地球很和平，复仇者没有事干，你可以去陪你的女朋友就好了。”这个傻子，再不多陪陪女朋友，女朋友就不要你了。

“Clint，吾友，上次忘记告诉你一件事了。”Thor走了进来，拍了拍Clint的肩膀，喝着牛奶的Clint差点把牛奶吐了出来，Thor的力气跟Bucky的机械臂似的。“Loki一个月前就来了中庭了，现在正在纽约。”Clint终于把牛奶吐了出来，换来了Bucky一脸的嫌弃。“What？”Thor以为Clint听不清他说了什么，又把话重复了一遍。“我知道，为什么Loki会在地球?”Thor大笑着拍了拍Clint的肩膀，“当然是因为你啊！估计过不了几天，Loki一切安定就会过来找你了。”“一切安定又是怎么回事？”“啊！Loki在纽约大学担任英国文学的教授，刚上任有些忙，新买的房子也才刚装修好。”“What the hell。。。” 

Clint很心塞，非常的心塞，复仇者举行Party，Tony找了很多美女，但不知出于什么原因，Clint的搭讪并没有成功，不成功就算了，还要看别人一对一对的秀恩爱，Steve陪着话不多的Bucky和着各个二战老兵聊天，队长，求你别再看着Bucky了好吗，你眼睛里的爱意都快溢出来了。还有Tony，你能不能再别黏着Jarvis了吗？可怜的Jarvis一芯多用，一边回答Tony黏糊糊的问题，一边关注Party各种东西够不够用，还要随时关注史塔克大厦的情况。Natasha和博士还好一些，两个人坐在吧台一边喝酒一边聊天，只不过两个人的粉红泡泡就快溢出来了，估计去打扰他们，不是被寡妇蛰扎死，就是被浩克砸死。对了，还有Thor，女朋友没来，应该可以和他聊天吧！额，美女都围在Thor的旁边。

Clint很心塞，非常的心塞，只好一个人默默地坐在那里喝酒。该死的Loki，说什么今天晚上有教授聚会，他要去应酬，不能陪他来复仇者聚会。一群老学究的聚会有什么好玩的？不，复仇者的聚会也没有什么好玩的。除了秀恩爱，就是秀恩爱。Clint把酒喝完之后，给Jarvis留一条信息后就离开了。

Loki买的房子离史塔克大厦不远，很方便Clint回来任务，或回来训练。十几分钟的脚程就当做散步，一副正常人打扮的Clint并没有引起多少人注意，如此平凡的自己，不像是Loki，Thor，或者Steve甚至是Bucky，每一次上街 就有美女频频回头抛媚眼。而自己，一走进人群中，就认不出来了。

Clint无聊的看着橱窗里的东西，一边慢腾腾的走着。街上的人很多，每个人的脚步都是匆匆的。像Clint那样的，不是老人就是小孩子。Clint突然拐进一家店里，买了一条白绿相间的羊毛围巾，他记得Loki曾经有一条和这一条很相似。绿色很衬Loki的眼睛，却不似Loki的眼睛。如果说Clint的眼睛是像海那样蓝和漂亮，那么，Loki的眼睛则像海那样深不见底。它偶尔会透出一些调皮狡猾，一些悲伤，欢喜，甚至在面对着Clint的时候，会透出一些爱意，但即使是那样，刚开始还是没办法相信Loki的眼睛。

刚开始Loki经常抱怨，为什么Clint不能搬过来和他一起住？都七天快有五天是在他那里过的，为什么还是那么固执的住在史塔克大厦。Clint总是笑笑不说，而Loki抱怨归抱怨，也没有强迫他，偶尔会去史塔克大厦住一两天，和Tony和Natasha斗嘴，调戏Steve和Bucky，和Thor吵架，和博士从天文谈到地理，从莎士比亚谈到贝多芬。美好到让Clint觉得不正常，美好到让Clint在夜半醒来，都会不自觉地摸摸床的另一半，看看这是不是幻觉。

到后来Loki说，他要是不搬过来，他就去史塔克大厦住，考虑到Jarvis已经够忙的了，Clint不忍心再加上一个Loki来烦他,就搬到Loki的房子里住。等到两个人住在一起后，Clint才发现Loki就整一个控制狂。和Natasha去逛街，不行，那只是他的好朋友而已。和Cap一起去报告任务，不行，别欺负Steve是老好人好嘛？。。。。有多少次，Clint想把Loki从床上踹下去，还没动作就被Loki压制住了。当然，那些Loki要求的事他一件都没有做。

Loki回到家里的时候，家里静悄悄的，只留有一盏壁灯。他悄默默的摸去洗漱完才回房间，Clint正坐在床头翻着资料，史塔克的手机。Loki摸上床，拿过手机就给扔到一边去，“什么时候醒的？”一翻就把Clint压在身下。“你在换鞋的时候。”虽然这栋房子里有史塔克的高科技监控等，但Clint的特工本能经常会让他醒来。Loki亲了亲Clint，身下的人明显还把心思放在刚才的资料上。Loki收紧手臂，开始啃咬他的脖子。“复仇者的聚会怎么样？”Clint依旧无动于衷，“无趣。”Loki把Clint的T恤扒了，转而啃咬他胸前的两点。

“我们的聚会也很无趣。”Clint的呼吸加重，双手也伸进Loki的衣服里。“那你干嘛还去？”Loki往下舔咬着Clint的腹肌，顺手把Clint的睡裤也剥了，Clint抓住Loki的头发轻轻一提，Loki心有灵犀地抬起上身，和Clint吻咬着，“我任教那么久，总不能一直不去参加聚会吧。”Clint嗯哼了几声，把Loki的上衣扯了下来。“你心情那么好，没有在聚会上整人吧。”Loki叼着Clint的一只耳朵，轻轻地舔着，“我说没有，你会相信吗？”

“不信。”Clint的气差点喘不过来，伸手推了推Loki，而Loki竟然也放开他，微微地撑起了身，“怎么了？”Clint没有回答，而是深呼吸几口气，Loki就那么看着他，伸手拨了拨Clint有些凌乱的头发，然后就猝不及防的被Clint推开了。躺在一旁的Loki惊愕地看着Clint迅速地盖好被子，“晚安，邪神。”Loki突然勾起一笑，欺过去抱住Clint，“别想了，邪神可没那么听话。”说着手就伸进被子下面想脱去Clint仅剩的内裤，“Loki，我明天还有任务。。。”。。。。


End file.
